Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuse or triggering device for a small bomb arranged in an artillery grenade, which includes a percussion fuse constituted of a striker and a detonator.
The above-mentioned artillery grenade contains a plurality of small bombs arranged behind each other, which are ejected at a predetermined point in the trajectory of the artillery grenade. Each small bomb possesses an autonomous fuse.